SIGNAL
by reraibussu
Summary: "S-sakit, Akashi-san…"/"Hah Jepang bukan tempat ku Akashi-san,"/ "Ya, andai saja kau lebih tua,"/ "Aku gak gagal move on bodoh! Aku cuma belum move on!"/ "APHAAAAAA? BESOKKKKKKKKKKKKK?"/ "Apa kau sudah punya pacar?" /" Mungkin hangover,"
1. Chapter 1

**SIGNAL**

.

.

.

Menurut spectrum warna, Biru dan Merah takkan menghasilkan warna yang memuaskan. Lalu kenapa? Bagi ku takkan jadi masalah, karena mereka sama-sama pria. Tak memiliki keturunan takkan membuat mereka gila kan, mereka masih bisa mengadopsi anak.

Ini cerita tentang aku dan Sensei-ku yang menyebalkan. Si cebol yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari ku dengan sifat bak Hitler versi KW.

.

.

.

 **Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Author – Maji D'Tenshi**

.

.

.

Typo

OOC

EYD yang diselemorkan :3

.

.

.

"Bicara biasa."

'Bicara Dalam Hati'

.

.

.

* * *

Aku memandang sekitar ku bosan, disana sini hanya terdengar suara para mahasiswa yang sebenarnya teman-teman ku saling bicara bersahut-sahutan tanpa dosa. Seolah melupakan jika hari ini mereka memiliki satu mata kuliah dengan Dosen setengah monster dan setengahnya lagi iblis.

Aku memutuskan untuk mengambil novel ku dari dalam tas, sebuah buku tebal terlihat ditangan ku kemudian. Ku buka lembar demi lembar hingga aku sampai pada halaman dimana aku terakhir kali membaca.

Novel yang ku baca memiliki setting cerita zaman kerajaan dimana sang tokoh utama diperankan oleh seorang wanita yang menurut novel cantik nan pintar. Diceritakan dia berusaha untuk dapat memenangkan pertempuran untuk membuat perubahan agar para wanita dan anak-anak dapat memiliki hak yang setara dengan pria dewasa.

Sebuah cerita yang menyentuh hati ku, bahkan dengan membaca sinopsisnya saja sudah membuat ku meneteskan air mata. Wanita dan anak-anak memang selalu berada diposisi yang tidak memuaskan sejak dahulu.

Ku lirik ruangan ku yang agaknya mulai sepi, mungkin mereka sudah lelah sedari tadi ramai. Atau mungkin ada Biksu Tong yang memberi mereka sedikit pencerahan? Entah aku tidak perduli.

Ku rasakan sesuatu bergetar dikantong celana ku. Ku ambil ponsel ku dan ku lihat ada satu notifikasi. Sebuah notifikasi yang ku atur khusus untuk grup ku. Sebuah grup yang didirikan didunia maya oleh seorang Senpai ku dengan nick name **'Red-Yo'**. sebuah grup yang isinya hanya pecinta pair favorit ku AhoBaka.

Tangan ku dengan sigap membuka notifikasi tersebut, ku lihat dia mempost sebuah foto buatannya tentang pair tercinta ku. Segera saja tanpa pikir panjang ku klik tanda tumb up di kolom WajahBuku, untuk kemudian mengetik di kolom commentar tentang bertapa kerennya gambar buatannya tersebut.

Aku selalu mengaguminya walau seumur kami berteman tidak pernah sekali pun aku tau wajahnya. Dia adalah Senpai ku didunia maya. Senpai dalam artian yang sebenarnya tentu saja, dia adalah figure yang sangat calm, bijak dan dapat diandalkan walau selera humornya sangat payah dan kuno. Ya itu satu kekurangannya.

Kami pertama kali berkenalan saat aku mempost gambar buatan ku tentang pair favorit ku digrup tersebut yang langsung mendapat banyak apresiasi dari para member disana. Aku mendapat terlalu banyak pujian sehingga aku lupa daratan.

Disana aku bertemu dengannya pertama kali. Dia seolah berdiri dipunggung ku, menepuk pundak ku dan memberi ku kritik ditengah derasnya pujian yang membanjiri ku.

Sebuah kritik yang tidak pedas tapi mengena. Sesuatu yang membuat ku tersenyum dan sadar jika aku belum sempurna, sesuatu yang membuat ku sadar jika aku harus terus berusah untuk dapat menjadi yang terbaik.

Dapat ku lihat pair favorit ku tercinta tengah duduk dengan mesra disebuah bangku panjang di taman kota. Nampak lampu-lampu penerangan yang remang-remang terlihat menyala. Suasana kota pada sore hari ditambah pair kesayangan ku yang sedang duduk dengan saling bercanda setelah mereka latihan basket. Ya ada bola bundar berwarna orange terlihat dipojok gambar tersebut.

Coba lihat senyuman Bakagami-ku yang Nampak manis saat memandang wajah Ahomine-kun yang masam serta kucel bak pantat panci. Well, aku benci Ahomine-kun setulus hati walau warna rambut kami sama-sama berwarna dasar biru. Kalian tanya mengapa? Hah pertanyaan yang lucu sekali bila kalian bertanya begitu. Tentu saja karena dia terlihat sangat cocok dengan Bakagami-ku, aku benci itu. Kenapa bukan aku kenapa? Kenapa dunia kejam sekali membuat mereka menjadi pair ter Zoneable dimuka bumi ini.

* * *

 **Red-Yo** : kau tidak kuliah?  
 **Shadow Master** : ini sedang kuliah senpai, Cuma sedang senggang saja.

 **Red-Yo** : pastikan kegiatan dunia maya mu tidak menganggu dunia nyata mu.

 **Shadow Master** : tak perlu khawatir senpai, semua berjalan dengan baik.

 **Red-Yo** : aku takut kau mencampur keduanya -_-'

 **Shadow Master** : berhenti menganggap ku bak anak kecil Tuan pengangguran! Aku sudah dewasa dan cukup umur untuk mengurus hidup ku sendiri!

 **Red-Yo** : hanya bocah yang menganggap dirinya sudah dewasa.

 **Shadow Master** : AKU BUKAN BOCAH! Dasar pengangguran #gone

 **Red-Yo** : hei?

Kau benar-benar marah? Baiklah semoga hari mu menyenangkan~

* * *

Ku tatap comentar terakhir darinya sebelum aku mematikan ponsel ku dan meletakkannya didalam tas ransel ku.

Itulah yang paling ku benci darinya. Dia selalu saja menganggap ku bak bocah berumur belasan tahun yang masih perlu bantuan orang tua untuk sekedar buang air kecil. Menyebalkan.

Ku allihkan kedua biji mata ku yang berwarna biru laut ke depan kelas. Nampak seorang Dosen yang berambut merah mencolok mata dengan bola mata berwarna merah-kuning yang mungkin saja dilapisi emas. Dia adalah Dosen baru disini, menggantikan dosen sebelumnya yang cuti hamil.

Ku lihat kelompok yang akan mengemban tugas untuk presentasi tampak sangat pucat dengan wajah horror. Ya aku tidak terlalu perduli sih, tugas ku sudah selesai dengan hasil yang memuaskan sedari dahulu. Aku terkikik pelan sebelum kembali melanjutkan bacaan ku yang sempat tertunda.

.

.

.

Sayup-sayup ku dengar beberapa mahasiswa yang menjadi perwakilan kelompok bergantian mengajukan pertanyaan dan sanggahan. Mata ku masih anteng terfokus pada novel baru milikku. Sang heroine wanita tampaknya sudah menemukan jalan pintas untuk menggapai impiannya sebagai revolusioner hak wanita dan anak-anak.

"Sibuk sendiri Tetsuya-kun."

Ku tenggokkan kepala ku kesamping, tepat menghadap Dosen ku yang duduk disamping tempat duduk ku yang kosong.

"Ah begitulah Sensei." Aku menjawab kikuk sebelum ku putuskan untuk menutup novel yang ku baca secara perlahan dan menaruhnya disamping kanan ku.

"Kau tidak mau mengajukan pertanyaan pada Kouki-kun, Tetsuya-kun?" mata berbeda warna itu menatap lurus kedepan, namun dapat ku rasakan aura dinginnya yang menyebar dan membuat ku merinding dibelakang.

"Saya rasa tidak perlu Sensei. Perwakilan kelompok saya sudah bertanya." Aku kembali ngeles dengan sempurna.

Ku fokuskan pandangan ku kearah depan, dapat ku lihat jika hasil pekerjaan teman ku cukup tidak begitu baik saat membuat powerpoint. Pencampuran warna yang mereka gunakan cukup membikin sakit mata memang. Aku menghela nafas kasihan, setelah ini mereka pasti akan dapat kuliah panjang dari Akashi Seijurou selau Dosen mata kuliah ini.

Pria berumur 25 tahunan itu berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya kedepan. Untuk mengkoreksi pekerjaan kelompok Furihata Kouki, mungkin lebih tepatnya sih disidang. Ya Akashi-sensei memang keterlaluan jika sudah bicara. Bukan hanya mulut saja yang terbuka gunting taman pun bisa ikut terbang jika kalian ingin tau.

Aku mencoba tidak perduli walau pun agak sedikit kasihan juga. Lagi pula untuk apa aku perduli, Furihata-kun bukanlah seorang yang dekat dan baik dengan ku. Beberapa waktu lalu aku mendengarnya membicarakan tentang keburukkan ku, tapi dasarnya aku itu bukan orang jahat jadi ya sudah aku biarkan saja.

Mungkin jika Bakagami-ku ada didunia ini, aku akan langsung berlari dan memeluknya erat sambil berkata "Aku rapopo kok, aku kuat." Dengan berderai air mata kemudian dia akan memeluk ku balik dan membelai kepala dengan lembut sebelum akhirnya berucap "Kita LDR Kuroko, Lain Dimensi Relationship." Dan aku pun pundung seketika.

.

.

.

"Dilihat dari mana pun pekerjaan kalian ini sampah."

Ku tatap sekilas Dosen ku yang tingginya agak dibawah rata-rata, ya aku juga sih tpi aku kan masih dalam masa pertumbuhan jadi aku masih punya kesempatan untuk bisa setinggi 192cm lalu merebut Bakagami-ku dari cengkraman pemuda jahat nan arogan yang merupakan titisan ibu tiri bernama AHOMINE DAKIan.

Dapat kulihat bulir-bulir keringat yang gak ada manis-manisnya menetes dari pelipis Furihata-kun seberta antek-anteknya. Aku hanya menatap pemandangan itu datar. Gak sexy. Lebih sexy juga Bakagami-ku jika selesai main basket. Bulir keringatnya yang menetes itu sungguh sangat menggoda walau kita berbeda dimensi. Ya jika yang 2d tak membuat mu sakit hati untuk apa memilih yang 3d dan membuat mu menangis tiap hari? Aku bukan jones loh ya. Aku cuma mencoba bijak.

Mencoba tidak perduli dengan suara bak halilintar tersebut aku memilih untuk melanjutkan acara membaca novel ku yang semakin asik saja. Cerita yang ku fikir hanya ada adegan sengol bacok ini ternyata lebih dari sekedar fiksi berdarah, aku terlalu hanyut dalam setiap buaian akan kata-kata sang penulis hingga aku melupakan sekitar ku.

Aku lupa jika aku sedang diruang kelas, dengan Akashi Seijuro-san yang terhormat yang menjadi Dosen pengampu dalam mata kuliah ku saat ini.

Aku lupa segalanya, aku bahkan lupa jika Furihata Kouki dan antek-anteknya sedang disidang dadakan didepan kelas sekarang oleh Sensei ku.

.

.

.

"Orang tolol pun tau jika warna biru tak akan cocok dengan warna merah. Apa kau tak tau kombinasi warna yang tepat untuk powerpoint mu Kouki-kun?"

Aku diam, pembahasan warna yang tersangkut ditelinga ku membuat ku tersadar dari dunia khayal ku tentang pejuang wanita yang memperjuangkan hak asasi untuk kaum wanita dan anak-anak.

Ku angkat kepala ku untuk melihat keadaan Furihata dan antek-anteknya. Dapat ku lihat bibir yang suka membicarakan aib ku dibelakang itu terkatup rapat, biji matanya yang kecil berwarna coklat tua itu terlihat semakin redup karena ketakutan.

Aku diam ditempat ku duduk, wajah ku yang dari sananya datar semakin datar, sejujurnya aku cukup masa bodoh dengan keadaanya jika kalian mau tau, hanya saja perkataan Hitler mini itulah yang terasa menusuk relung hati ku yang paling dalam.

"Maaf Sensei boleh saya berpendapat?" tangan ku terangkat untuk bertanya pada Dosen merah didepan kelas.

Senyum simpul dihadiahkannya pada ku, yang hanya ku balas dengan wajah datar setengah beramarah. Jangan sok innocent kau Akashi! Takkan ku biarkan siapapun menghina pair kesayangan ku apapun bentuknya.

"Silahkan, Tetsuya-kun."

Aku berdiri dari tempat ku duduk mencoba menjadi orang paling keren dimuka bumi walau aslinya keberadaan ku hampir 100% jarang dinotic oleh mata telanjang.

Novel ku terongok lemah tak berdaya diatas meja, seolah menarikku agar tidak berbuat nekat karena yang kuhadapi adalah Akashi Seijurou.

Anak tunggal keluarga konglomerat yang tidak akan melarat sampai Fujimaki Tadatoshi menggariskannya melarat. Meski beberapa author memplot dia sebagai orang tidak punya tetap saja di Wikipedia dia tercantum sebagai orang kaya.

"Saya tidak setuju dengan pernyataan Anda jika warna biru tidak cocok dengan warna merah." Aku mengambil nafas sebentar untuk kemudian melihat kearah sekitar.

Furihata-kun dan kelompoknya terlihat lega karena aku membelanya. Huh yang benar saja, mana sudi aku membela mu. Aku membela pair kesayangan ku disini, untuk apa membela orang dengan dua muka seperti mu. Cuih.

Sensei merah itu tampak menyunggingkan senyum menantang dapat kulihat walau dari jauh jika bibirnya berkedut untuk menyeringai bahagia. Menemukan lawan yang cocok eh?

"Tetsuya-kun, ku kira kau cukup tau tentang spectrum warna bukan. Warna yang dihasilkan jika biru dicampur dengan merah adalah warna ungu yang tua yang tidak ada manis-manisnya." Aku sweetdrop mendengar perkataannya, dikata le mineral apa pakai ada manis-manisnya segala.

"Kita sedang berbicara tentang penyandingan warna Sensei, bukan pencampuran warna. Saya akui jika powerpoint buatan Furihata-kun dan kelompoknya cukup menyakiti mata dalam pemilihan warna. Ada beberapa slide dimana warna yang mereka pilih terlalu terang atau terlalu gelap. Tapi saya sangat tidak setuju dengan pernyataan Sensei yang menyatakan jika warna biru tak akan cocok dengan warna merah."

Dia diam, agaknya dia sadar akan kekeliruannya dalam pemilihan kata. Namun tak lama kemudian dia tersenyum menantang kearah ku. Seolah mengatakan 'Bocah kau mau mencoba bermain api dengan ku huh?' sedang aku? Aku merasa sangat kuat karena aku yakin jika dibelakang punggung ku ada Bakagami-ku dan Ahomine yang seolah mendorong punggung ku dan menjadi penyemangat ku.

"Kau aneh Tetsuya-kun,Kukira kau akan membela Kouki-kun ternyata kau hanya mempermasalahkan masalah pernyataan ku tentang spectrum warna."

Aku menatapnya tanpa gentar, takkan kubiarkan pair kesayangan ku diinjak-injak harga dirinya. Biar kata aku benci Ahomine aku tetap mencintai Bakagami-ku sepenuh hati takkan kubiarkan dia jadi jomblo karena harus berdiri sendiri. Cukup aku saja yang merasakan bagaimana pahitnya malam minggu tanpa sandaran hati. Fix aku mengaku jika aku jones. Puas!

"Tapi yang saya katakan adalah sebuah kenyataan Tetsuya-kun, warna merah dan biru yang akan lebih cocok dengan warna yang calm, seperti pink atau kuning."

"Hah? Pink? Kuning? Jangan bercanda. Biru dan merah merupakan kombinasi yang sempurna!" ku tunjuk Takao Kazunari yang asik bertelfon ria.

Dia gelagapan saat semua mata memandangnya secara intens. Agaknya dia takut jika ketahuan telfon saat masih waktu kuliah, bagus jika dia sadar tapi lebih bagus lagi jika dia sadarnya dari tadi.

"A-ada apa?" suaranya gugup dan gemetar, sementara Akashi–sensei nampak kebinggungan mellihat ku menunjuk Takao-kun.

"Ada apa dengan Kazunari-kun, Tetsuya-kun?"

Sudah kuduga, aku menyeringai menyadari pertanyaanya. Aku makin yakin jika dia akan kalah. Takkan kubiarkan aku dikalahkan semudah itu!

"Kemeja yang dipakai oleh Takao-kun berwarna merah tua sedang celananya adalah jeans biru dongker masih kah Sensei beranggapan jika biru dan merah tidak cocok?"

Aku menyeringai dalam hati melihat Sensei-ku, jangan angap enteng Kuroko Tetsuya saat dia sudah berbicara. Begini-begini aku cukup pintar dalam bernegosiasi, walau tidak selalu.

"Anda tidak 100% salah Tetsuya-kun tapi akan lebih baik jika warna yang terlalu gelap disandingkan dengan warna yang lebih cerah."

Ho~ masih belum mau mengalah dia. Aku kembali menyeringai dalam hati. Dia sudah kalah tapi masih mau mencoba memunguti harga dirinya yang hancur berkeping-keping huh? Akan ku tunjukkan pada dunia dan pada Senpai ku **'Red-Yo'** jika aku sudah dewasa.

"Lantas mengapa harus gelap dan terang Sensei? Mengapa mereka tidak dapat bersama? Padahal baju Takao-kun sudah menjadi salah satu contohnya. Spectrum warna boleh bicara tidak cocok tapi kenyataan membuktikan jika merah dan biru merupakan perpaduan yang sempurna dari pencampuran yang dianggap orang tidak sempurna."

Dia tersenyum, yang entah mengapa membuat ku berfikir jika aku akan kalah. Namun aku tau jika AhoBaka akan selalu bersama ku. Mereka akn selalu melindungi ku. Aku percaya itu.

"Mereka? Nampaknya ini merupakan pembicaraan yang tidak pada tempatnya Tetsuya-kun. Bagaimana jika setelah mata kuliah saya, kita bicarakan lebih lanjut."

Aku diam nampaknya aku sudah salah memilih kata, kemudian aku mengangguk singkat.

Bagi sebagian orang aku terlihat menang dan Akashi-Sensei sudah kalah mangkanya dia memutuskan berbicara pada ku setelah kelas usai. Namun aku tau setelah ini aku akan dihabisi dengan berbagai wawancara yang menyebalkan.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Shadow Master** : Senpai

 **Red-Yo** : ada apa?

 **Shadow Master** : ku rasa aku sudah membuat sebuah kesalahan

 **Red-Yo** : jika begitu kau harus minta maaf dan mengubahnya kan. Begitu saja susah dasar bocah.

 **Shadow Master** : ini tidak semudah kelihatannya Senpai. Aku memiliki masalah dengan Dosen ku.

 **Red-Yo** : nampaknya itu sesuatu yang serius.

Apa yang telah kau lakukan?

 **Shadow Master** : sesuatu terjadi dan aku tak bisa hentikan. Aku terlalu terbawa suasana.

Aku harus bagaimana sekarang?

 **Red-Yo** : mungkin kau harus minum secangkir kopi untuk mendinginkan pikiran mu.

 **Shadow Master** : hahahaha... terima kasih ide yang sangat brilian.

 **Red-Yo** : tak masalah.

 **Shadow Master** : hei Senpai boleh aku bertanya? Ini sebuah pertanyaan yang cukup bodoh nan konyol.

Maksud ku…

Menurut mu apa warna biru dan merah tidak cocok?

* * *

.

.

.

Tanpa menunggu balasan pesan dari Senpai, ku masukkan ponsel ku kedalam jas almamater ku. Sedikit berbicara dengannya cukup membuat ku tenang. Sekarang aku baru sadar bertapa bocahnya diri ku.

Harusnya aku tidak terlalu mencolok tadi, harusnya aku lebih memilih untuk melanjutkan bacaan novel ku saja tadi. Harusnya begitu tapi mengapa jadinya begini?

Benar nasehat Senpai, aku tidak boleh mencampur dunia maya dengan dunia nyata ku. Ugh, aku menyesal.

Ku pijat pelan pangkal hidung ku. Siap atau tidak inilah takdir yang sudah ku pilih. Tak ada gunanya menyesali apa yang sudah terjadi. Aku harus maju kedepan dengan berani, run and gun up to glory yeah~.

Toh menurut ku, aku tidak melakukan sebuah kesalahan.

Apa salah jika aku sebagai seorang fans ingin mengibarkan bendera AhoBaka dipuncak menara Thorn? Apa salah jika aku ingin menancapkan bendera kebanggaan ku sebagai Fudanshi dipuncak Everest? Apa salah jika aku ingin mengarak panji biru-merah keliling dunia? Apa salah jika aku ingin menyebarkan foro hot mereka seperti mbak-mbak yang hanya berbalutkan handuk putih? Soal aku ditangkap polisi kan urusan ku sendiri.

Dengan menghela nafas berat aku memutuskan membuka pintu ruangan Akashi-sensei.

Selamat tinggal angin sore, tolong sampaikan cita-cita ku pada para Fujodanshi AhoBaka fans diluar sana.

.

.

.

"Senang mellihat mu datang tepat waktu Tetsuya-kun."

Aku hanya tersenyum sekenanya walau dalam hati aku mengumpat jika aku tidak sama senangnya dengan dia.

"Duduklah, mari kita mulai pembicaraan kita."

Dia tersenyum sekilas, saat aku mendaratkan pantat mulus ku kekursi. Aku harus lebih berhati-hati jangan sampai aku terlihat mencolok dan menimbulkan hal-hal yang tidak baik.

"Siapa yang kau maksud dengan 'mereka' Tetsuya-kun?

"Tidak ada Sensei."

Alis merah itu terangkat, seolah tidak yakin dengan jawaban yang ku berikan. Mata berbeda warna itu menghujam ku sepenuh hati. Mencoba mengorek kebenaran dari dasar jiwa ku.

Luda pahit ku teguk lamat-lamat, mencoba sesantai mungkin menghadapinya.

"Kau yakin tidak sedang membicarakan sesuatu atau seseorang? 'mereka' merujuk pada sesuatu Tetsuya-kun." Senyum ganjil dilebarkan, aku diam karena mati kutu.

Fikiran ku kacau bisa gawat jika dia tahu aku Fudan. Negara ini dan masyarakat ini takkan menerima keberadaan ku sebagai penyuka pair sesame jenis. Mereka masih memandang kegemaran kami sebelah mata, meski aku tidak dapat menganggap mereka salah. Hanya saja melihat AhoBaka bersama membuat ku merasa jika mereka ditakdirkan bersama.

"Saya rasa Anda terlalu memikirkan tentang pemilihan kata saya yang salah Sensei."

"Begitukah? Bukankah sebelumnya Anda menggunakan kesalahan yang saya perbuat dalam pemilihan kata ketika diskusi." Pria merah didepan ku menyeringai, merasa diatas angin huh?

Tapi jika dipikir-pikir dia ada benarnya juga sih.

"Maaf…"

Aku tertunduk dengan kepala memandang paha ku. Ku rasa sudah saatnya menjatuhkan harga diri ku serta mengakui kesalahan ku tentu saja.

"Bisa kau terangkan kenapa tiba-tiba meminta maaf Tetsuya-kun?"

Derit kursi terdengar, nampaknya dia menyandarkan badannya kekursi.

"Maaf saya sudah egois waktu itu, saya menyesal. Saya hanya merasa jika biru dan merah adalah kombinasi yang cocok. Maksud saya, saya tidak setuju dengan pernyataan Anda sebelumnya."

Tanpa kusadari sebuah tangan sudah mendarat dipucuk kepala ku, dan membelai surai ku pelan.

"Kau harus belajar untuk mengendalikan diri dan tidak mencampur dunia maya mu dengan dunia nyata mu, Shadow Master."

Aku diam iris mata ku melebar.

'Tu-tunggu jangan bilang jika. . .'

Segera ku tolehkan kepala ku kebelakang dan kedua bola mata ku hanya dapat menangkap pintu ruangan yang sudah tertutup.

Dia sudah pergi keluar ruangan.

"Sen-pai. . ." gumam ku pelan dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

* * *

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

* * *

 **Red-Yo** : jika menurut spectrum warna biru dan merah merupakan warna yang tidak cocok karena akan menghasilkan warna ungu yang terlalu gelap.

Namun jika menurut pendapat ku secara pribadi….

...Biru dan merah merupakan kombinasi yang sempurna.

Seperti pernyataan mu, Tetsuya-kun.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**SIGNAL**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Author – Maji D'Tenshi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OOC, TYPO, BAD EYD and etc.**

 **AU**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Kuroko : Un, halo semua *berojigi* Selamat datang. Jika kalian sedang membaca fic ini berarti mungkin Anda semua sedang tersesat dan tak tau arah jalan pulang. *flat face* jika itu terjadi harap segera mencari tombol **BACK**.

Ehem begini… karena keberuntungan yang sangat baik mungkin karena sedang imlek dan menurut beberapa kepercayaan itu artinya banyak berkah jadi author kami memutuskan untuk melanjutkan fic ini. Dikarenakan kemarin terdapat keterbatasan ide dan dana juga jadi fic ini terpaksa harus di 'fin'kan dengan terhormat.

Ya walau hampir semua ficnya cuma OneShoot sih ya, jadi harap maklum.

Akashi : Yang masalah dana tak harus kau beri tau juga kan Tetsuya *sweetdrop*

Ah ngomong-ngomong soal dana, kami akan sangat berterima kasih jika pembaca semua mau menyumbang suara *smile* ada filusuf yang menyatakan sebesar apapun perbuatan tak ada yang mampu mengalahkan satu ucapan baik yang terlontar dari bibir manusia.

Kuroko : Kita seolah jadi peminta-minta Akashi-kun.

Akashi : Eh benarkah? Tapi kan… SEORANG AKASHI BUKAN PENGEMIS CINTA NANODAYO~ *pundung*

Kuroko : Maaf Akashi-kun sedang sakit otaknya jadi mohon dimaklumi. *lirik Akashi*

Akashi : Apa maksut mu!

Lagi pula untuk apa sebenarnya kita bicara ngalor-ngidul begini sih? Kita tidak dibayar untuk ini!

Kuroko : Sebenarnya kita bahkan tidak dibayar sepeserpun Akashi-kun dan mungkin ini semacam intermezzo karena authornya sedang bermalas-malasan.

Akashi : *melirik auhor yang sedang asik makan kripik*

Author : Aku takkan pernah membaginya dengan mu! *siap-siap golok*

Akashi : *sweetdrop*

Kuroko : Sebaiknya kita beri tau mereka tentang fic ini Akashi-kun.

Akashi : Eh kenapa?

Koroko : Aku takut mereka salah paham. Fic ini –katanya- tentang kita tapi isinya tidak menceritakan tentang kita *mewek*

Akashi : Kau harus tabah Tetsuya, ini adalah cobaan yang dibuat oleh author untuk membuktikan kuatnya cinta kita. *peluk Kuroko*

Furihata : *masuk panggung* TUNGGU DULU!

Apa-apaan ini! Jangan karena aku datangnya belakangan dalam hidup Akashi-san, Akashi-san jadi berbuat begitu pada ku *mata memerah menahan tangis* *memisahkan Akashi dan Kuroko*

Kuroko : Akashi-kun~ *tangan terulur pada Akashi*

Akashi : Tetsuya~ *tangan terulur pada Kuroko namun dengan cepat ditarik Furihata dan dikalungkan ke lehernya*

Furihata : Kau sudah punya aku Akashi-san. Tolong jangan lihat yang lain. *menatap Akashi dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca*

Akashi : Ta-tapi… *Furihata meletakkan telunjuknya dibibir Akashi*

Furihata : Tak ada 'tapi' Akashi-san, hanya ada Akashi-san dan aku saja.

Kuroko : Fantastic! *tepuk tangan sambil menyeka air mata dengan tisu*

Furihata : Te-he~

Akashi : *pundung* jadi semuanya hanya hiburan semata. Tak ada yang namanya aku diperebutkan seperti disinetron-sinetron Indonesia itu? Kejam! *mewek*

Hyuga :Bisakah kalian segera mulai saja ficnya? Kalian memotong terlalu lama untuk intermezzo fic gak jelas ini! DURASI WOI! DURASI! *pegang kapak*

AkaKuroFuri : KABORRRR~

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Aku menatap pria didepan ku sungkan. Semenjak acara berdebatan kami yang ditayangkan secara live action diseluruh dunia via MakTube oleh salah satu teman kuliah ku, aku jadi lebih banyak menghindarinya. Dan harusnya saat ini pun sama jika saja tadi aku tidak terpeleset oleh kulit pisang punya Gorilla-sensei dari anime sebelah.

Tangan kanan ku bergetar sementara tangan kiri ku tengah asik memegang sesuatu yang besar.

Pria bermata belang itu menatap ku tajam penuh intimidasi seolah mengatakan "lakukan tugas mu dengan baik atau kau akan mendapatkan azab yang pedih!' aku mengangguk singkat.

Tangan kanan ku segera menyentuh sebuah tombol, dengan takut-takut segera ku bidik kamera mini ku kesasaran.

Rambut biru dan merah yang berada cukup jauh dari ku adalah targetnya.

.

.

.

"Bagus-bagus~ semuanya sesuai dengan harapan ku. Kau memang yang terbaik Tetsuya-kun."

Senyum manisnya tak terasa manis dimata ku. Aku hanya diam saat dia memuji ku.

Mata biru muda ku melirik kearah tumpukkan foto yang baru saja selesai dicetak tadi. Tampak dua orang pemuda bertubuh bongsor disana sedang saling adu mulut memperebutkan makanan.

Yang satu berambt biru tua dan berkulit dim sementara yang satunya berambut ombre merah-hitam dan berkulit putih kemerahan yang cerah dan bersinar seperti janji p0n'5.

"Untuk apa semua ini Sensei/Senpai?" inginnya sih aku bertanya begitu namun ku urungkan karena aku tak mau terlihat perduli.

"Mereka itu harta karun Tetsuya-kun. Mereka adalah inspirasi bagi ku." Matanya terlihat bercahaya sehingga aku harus menutup kedua mata ku sejenak karena silau. Ehem bercanda, dia bukan guru Gay maupun Saitama. Ia Cuma Akashi Seijurou yang kilauan giginya bisa membuat mu menyipitkan mata. Baik, yang itu aku juga bercanda.

Jika ku lihat semua karyanya sih memang benar, semuanya seolah mencontoh dari kehidupan nyata. Awalnya aku memujanya tapi sekarang rasa itu agak luntur. Terutama melihat dia yang terlalu terobsesi menyatukan mereka. Dua orang mahasiswa tahun pertama seperti ku yang terlihat mirip dengan chara Aho-Baka namun diversi nyata.

Sekarang aku tau mengapa dia sangat suka menghukum mereka bersama. Agar bumbu-bumbu cinta diantara mereka dapat tercipta. Aku sedikit merinding memikirkannya.

Aku mencintai hobi ku sepenuh hati. Namun aku merasa aku tak segila itu untuk mengorbankan mereka dan menjadikan mereka objek fantasi ku. Mungkin karena aku tak punya wewenang sepertinya. Hem…mungkin~

"Sensei-"

"Senpai saja Tetsuya-kun, jika sedang tidak kegiatan belajar atau Akashi-san? Itu terdengar bagus namun aku akan lebih menghargai jika kau mau menaggil ku Onii-chan! Itu tampak sangat imut aku yakin itu!" koarnya bahagia.

"Bodoh!"

Tubuh ku dirangkulnya sambil surai ku diacaknya singkat.

"Senang kau kembali seperti semula." Aku diam nampaknya aku tau maksudnya.

.

.

.

Aku menyikat kamar mandi tempat kost ku tanpa tenaga. Ya energy kehidupan ku sudah habis diambil malaikat maut bernama AKASHI SEIJUROU yang katanya terhormat dan blablablabla dan pasti membuat kepala pening jika dijabarkan satu-satu.

Tiba-tiba aku teringat kejadian kemarin dimajibu. Dua sosok tubuh yang sangat ku kenal tengah saling adu mulut dalam kecepatan super untuk menghabiskan gunungan burger didepannya.

Biji mata ku yang besar menatap mereka kagum. Ku akui perbuatan Akashi-san yang cenderung memaksakan keinginannya memang salah tapi tak ada salahnya jika aku juga menikmati bukan.

Aku berharap yang duduk disebelahnya adalah aku. Maksud ku pasti sangat menyenangkan jika kami saling berbagi burger. Bisa kubayangkan saat aku menyeruput vanilla shake ku dia dengan wajah tak rela namun perhatian memberi ku satu bungkus burgernya.

Ah benar-benar romantic rasanya.

Namun itu hanya hayalan ku saja. pada akhirnya Kagami-kun dan Aomine-kun pergi dari Majibu setelah acara lomba makan mereka berakhir seri. Dan hayalan ku hanya akan jadi mimpi disiang bolong yang ku harap dapat terwujud.

Kagami Taiga adalah seorang mahasiswa juga seperti ku dan satu angkatan dengan ku. Masih smester satu di Universitas Tokyo dia mengambil jurusan Kuliner, mungkin karena hobi makannya.

Lahir dan besar di Negara Adidaya, berkuliah di Jepang karena mendapat Beasiswa. Dari yang ku dengar dia sering memenangkan perlombaan masak-memasak sekala Nasional maupun Internasional. Mulai dari makanan pembuka, penutup sampai kue ulang tahun bisa dibuatnya. Bahasa Jepangnya sangat buruk dan bahasa Inggris –formal-nya hanya rata-rata. Hobinya adalah berselancar. Mirip dengan character kesukaan ku, bedanya rambut Bakagami-ku tidak ombre namun berwarna merah maroon dan alisnya tidak bercabang selain itu Bakagami-ku dulunya tinggal di Jepang lalu ke Amerika saat SMA.

Beda lagi dengan Aomine-kun, dia asli orang Jepang walau kulitnya tidak meyakinkan. Sampai sini cukup mirip dengan Ahomine-kun namun sikapnya yang seperti penjahat kelamin itu beda jauh dengan Ahomine-kun. Selain itu Ahomine-kun tidak segosong itu dan rambutnya Ahomine-kun berwarna biru bukan biru tua.

Aku mendesah kecewa saat sadar mengapa bukan aku yang menjadi orang pertama yang mengenal Kagami-kun mengapa harus Aomine-kun.

Andai saja itu aku.

Kami bertemu dilapangan basket saat ku lihat dia sedang bermain sendirian, kemudian dengan percaya diri ku tantang dia bertanding walau aku tau aku akan kalah. Saat itulah aku bicara jika aku ingin dekat uhuk maksut ku ingin menjadi bayangannya.

Ah~

Itu pasti sangat romantic sekali.

Ku tutupi wajah ku yang tiba-tiba memanas. Kagami-kun maupun Bakagami-ku sama saja. Selalu bisa membuat ku merona.

"A-ano…Ku...roko?"

Ku dengar sebuah suara bernada khawatir memanggil ku.

Segera saja ku turunkan tangan ku dari wajah. Dapat ku lihat Ogiwara-kun yang menatap ku dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Wajah putihnya yang biasanya terlihat tersenyum cerah sekarang tampak horror. Bibir yang sering bicara tanpa henti itu terdiam dan bergetar.

Aku yang tak mengerti hanya diam sambil menatap Ogiwara-kun intens. Bukan karena aku berharap dia akan berlari kearah ku sambil memelukku erat diiringi tabuhan gendang dan music India. Hanya saja aku merasa jika ada yang janggal.

Lama tak mendengar suaranya aku pun berinisiatif bertanya, "Ada apa Ogiwara-kun?" dan itulah awal dari teriakkan super memekakkan telinga miliknya dimulai.

.

.

.

"Kau sedang sakit Tetsuya-kun? Mengapa tidak memberi tau ku? Aku bisa menjengkuk mu sambil membawa beberapa buah-buahan atau mengizinkan mu agar tidak kuliah hari ini."

aku hanya diam ditanya oleh Akashi-sensei –ingat jika kami sedang dalam kegiatan belajar-mengajar harus bersikap formal- kepala ku terasa pening. Jam dikantin sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 siang, dan kepala ku semakin sakit. Mungkin harusnya aku tadi pergi ke perpustakaan saja bukan ke kantin.

Kami duduk saling membelakangi. Dapat ku rasakan dipunggung ku adanya hawa panas yang menggelora. Dari mana lagi jika bukan berasal dari punggung Akashi Seijurou yang –masih- terhormat –katanya-.

"Sepertinya kau benar-benar sakit Tetsuya-kun, sebaiknya kau pulang saja nanti biar aku izinkan." Dapat ku rasakan dia berdiri dari kursinya untuk kemudian berjalan menjauh.

Aku masih diam dikursi ku sambil menatap novel dimeja ku. Biasanya aku selalu bersemangat namun sekarang? Ah sudah lah~

Mungkin benar kata Akashi-sensei lebih baik aku pulang.

.

.

.

Perjalanan pulang ku tak seindah biasanya, aku tak tau mengapa dan rasanya tak ingin tau mengapa. Kepala ku terasa berputar dan semua yang ku lihat seolah ilusi yang hilang-nampak dimata ku.

Untung saja aku dapat pulang ke tempat kost ku dengan selamat jaya sentosa.

Dan sekarang aku sudah tertidur cantik diatas kasur ku dengan harapan besar pangeran Bakagami-ku akan datang pada ku dengan menaiki kuda poni. Kenapa harus kuda poni? Karena itu lucu. Bagi ku.

Ku raih ponsel ku diatas nakas. Dengan perlahan segera ku pencet beberapa kombinasi tombol untuk memainkan ponsel ku.

Yang pertama ku jelajah adalah akun sosmed ku sebelum beralih keakun lain yang bejibun.

Ya aku suka menggambar dan memfoto. Dulu semasa SMA aku pernah mengikuti ekstra kulikuler Photografi dan Drawing-panel selain itu aku cukup pandai dalam mengedit dan bermain warna, karena aku juga pernah mengikuti kursus Painting Simulator beberapa bulan walau akhirnya harus putus ditengah jalan karena kesibukkan yang tak terbendung.

Seingat ku tadi pagi aku sedang membersihkan toilet sambil mencari ilham untuk karya ku berikutnya. Ya, beberapa orang diluar sana menyatakan jika kamar mandi adalah tempat yang paling memungkinkan untuk mencari ide-ide yang brilliant. Selain itu kamar mandi dikatakan dapat membantu mu mengingat sesuatu, ku harap apapun itu bukan kenangan mantan.

Akhir-akhir ini memang tugas ku cukup padat dan hampir dikejar deadline, sebut saja menjadi translator. Ok itu bukanlah tugas kuliah, namun itu adalah tugas yang dapat membuat angka '0' direkening ku bertambah.

Menjadi mahasiwa tidak seindah diTV-TV kawan. Tak ada namanya habis datang terus kau bisa langsung pergi kecuali kau mau mendapat point –bad point- atau kau tiba-tiba menabrak seorang gadis cantik nan sempurna yang ternyata idola sekolah dan menyelamatkannya saat dia akan jatuh kemudian dia jatuh cinta pada mu.

Ini dunia nyata bung! Dunia dimana jika kau makan direstoran hal pertama yang kau kritik adalah harga makanannya dan bukannya pelayanannya.

Aku mendesah kecewa saat tak melihat apapun yang baru dari ponsel ku. Mungkin aku harus bersafari saat malam minggu saja.

Kau pernah dengar? Sebuah kata bijak yang tak bijak juga sih yang mengatakan 'Malming adalah masanya pada JONES berkreasi' walau ada beberapa yang memutuskan untuk tidur lebih awal setelah memasang status 'berkencan' padahal tidak. Agar dianggap tidak sendirian mungkin.

Hey kenapa harus malu sendiri? Yang harusnya malu kan mereka yang berdua-duaan sampai akhirnya membuat seorang gadis jadi berbadan dua. Benarkan?

Ya itu hal lain dan mari jangan bahas itu kepala ku jadi tambah pusing karenanya.

'Kuroko!'

Kembali ku ambil ponsel ku saat kudengar suara Bakagami-ku yang ku pasang khusus sebagai pengingat pesan berbunyi. Dijaman yang serbah canggih seperti ini apa sih yang tidak mungkin. Dengan sedikit sampel suara dari Yuuki Ono aku dapat membuat berbagai suara Bakagami-ku. Mulai dari memanggil ku sampai mendesah dibawah ku. Ok yang ini mungkin tidak, tapi percayalah suaranya sangat sexy bagi ku. Tapi tak akan ku komersialkan, tentu saja!

 **From : Akashi-san**

 **Hei bagaimana keadaan mu? Sudah mendingan? Aku ingin menjenguk mu sebenarnya, namun apa daya aku ada pekerjaan yang tak dapat ku tunda maupun ku serahkan pada orang lain.**

 **Kau tau disaat-saat seperti ini aku berharap bisa jadi seorang 'pengangguran' seperti yang biasa kau katakan pada ku.**

 **Semoga cepat sembuh**

Aku terkikik najis melihat pesan darinya, antara senang karena sebagai seorang Sensei yang kejamnya sama bahkan lebih parah dari Hitler dia masih mau tau kabar ku dan miris karena akhirnya dia sadar jika dia lebih pantas jadi pengangguran. Kenapa bukan dari dulu saja.

Ku abaikan pesan darinya. Peduli setan dia khawatir disana. Itu akan lebih baik biar dia tidak focus saat menyetir lalu kecelakaan dan mati deh.

Err~ itu terlihat kejam. Baik aku ganti agar dia cepat pulang lalu beristirahat saja lah.

Ku tutup mata ku perlahan sambil memeluk dakimakura Bakagami-ku yang terlihat menggoda. Kyaaaaa~ aku pasti akan mimpi indah dan jika beruntung mungkin akan mengalami Lucid Dream.

* * *

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

* * *

Akashi : Ehem! Thor? Kenapa chap kali ini sedikit sekali?

Author : Eto~

Kuroko : Eto itu petinggi Aogiri kan? *bicara sambil membaca manga TG*

Author : Bukan yang itu!

Akashi : Lalu yang mana? Coba jelaskan dan jangan membentak Tetsuya! Aku saja tak pernah membentaknya! Kau pikir kau siapa huh? *todongin gunting*

Author : Elak bang maapin daku tadi cuma canda ko bang canda *mewek* jangan lah diambil hati namun jika berkenan bolehlah jika saya diambil istri #eak~

Akashi : *muntah pelangi*

Kuroko : Jadi kenapa chap ini pendek sekali Author-san?

Author : Karena sekarang Imlek jadi ya~ gitu deh~

AkaKuro : *gubrak*

Akashi : Itu bukan alasan untuk mu membuat fic yang bahkan wordnya gak ada 1k!

Author : Mungkin kau benar tapi mugkin juga kau salah! Kalian terlalu menyia-nyiakan durasi diawal untuk drama gak jelas! Dan maaf saja jika hanya ini yang dapat dihasilkan otak minimalis ku *mewek*

AkaKuro : *diam*

Kuroko : Baik untuk masalah itu kami mohon maaf namun ada apa dengan judulnya? Kenapa diganti? dari ' **Blue And Red Sign** ' menjadi ' **Signal** '?

Author : Ya… arena saya memutuskan jika fic ini akan berkutat pada keseharian Kuroko-kun sebagai Fudanshi yang harus hidup ditengah globalisasi dan moderenisasi yang semakin hari semakin terasa basi. *flat face*

Akashi :Wow amazing~ tak ku sangka kau bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu *tepuk tangan*

Author : Terima kasih *nangis bahagia*

Kuroko : Lalu bagaimana dengan sudut pandang fic ini thor? Kenapa hanya menggunakan sudut pandang tokoh utama pelaku utama dan bukan orang ketiga tau segalanya atau mungkin menggabungkan keduanya.

Author : Aku ingin mencoba hal yang berbeda. Apa itu masalah?

Akashi : Tidak sih hanya saja aku merasa jika aku tak dapat ikut bercerita! Aku juga mau ikutan! *ngancam author pakai gunting taman*

Author : Ahahahah etto~ *sweetdrop* jika membuat dari sudut pandang Akashi-kun yang tercipta adalah fic bergenre gore.

Akashi : *pundung*

Kuroko : Hem…benar juga sih *bertopang dagu*

Author : Ya~ semuanya harap nikmati saja apa yang ada dan seadanya ini *mewek* btw SELAMAT TAHUN BARU CHINA~

Kuroko : Dan jangan lupa kami masih kekurangan dana jadi harap beri kami dukungan dengan meninggalkan jejak.

Akashi : *bangkit dari pundung* Sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya~

Jika kami dapat cukup dana dan yang pasti ide *lirik author*

Author : *pundung*


	3. Chapter 3

SIGNAL

.

.

 **Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Author – Maji D'Tenshi**

.

.

 **OOC, TYPO, BAD EYD and etc.**

 **AU**

.

.

.

* * *

Hari ini cuasa sangat cerah jika kalian tak ingin bilang terik, langit tanpa mendung yang menampilkan betapa cerahnya cahaya sang mentari.

Kaki jenjang ku asik mengayuh sepada berwarna hitam mengkilat berlogo kuda lumping milik bapak kos ku, sebut saja Kyoshi Teppei.

Harusnya aku tidak begini sekarang, harusnya aku asik nonton anime Hotaru No Imouto atau Initial D dikamar ku, namun apa daya, aku tak kuasa…

Semua dimulai saat negara api menyerang –salah maksud ku semua dimulai saat pagi menjelang.

Aku ingat waktu itu masih pukul 8 tepat, aku sudah ganteng setelah merapikan rambut ku, aku juga sudah sikat gigi dan ganti baju, intinya aku sudah 100% siap untuk bertempur didepan layar PC dengan bersenjatakan camilan dan segelas besar milk shake.

Ya, harusnya sih begitu jika saja Kyoshi Teppei sebagai bapak kos ku tidak mengetuk –mengedor pintu kamar ku dengan kekuatan super sambil berteriak dengan segenap kekuatannya.

Demi Tuhan! Terkutuklah kau demam yang telah menyerang seongok(?) Furihata Kouki hingga dia jatuh sakit dan aku harus jadi tumbal untuk membelikannya obat di apotik.

Andai saja aku melarang Ogiwara-kun untuk main kerumah temannya dengan menawarinya video baru High Sch**l DxD yang baru kemarin ku sewa, andai saja aku ikut Kyoshi Makoto belanja di mall –walau harus berakhir dengan jadi babunya, andai saja aku ikut senam bersama di lapangan kota, andai saja….andai saja….

"Hosh…hosh…hosh…" nafas ku sudah satu, dua, tiga, empat, lima, enam, tujuh putus –salah. Pokoknya paru-paru ku sesak dan rasanya mau meledak.

Dapat kuliht dari ekor mata ku sebuah mobil bewarna merah menyala yang berhenti tepat disamping sepeda ku.

"Tetsuya?" panggil seekor(?) pria yang sering diilustrasikan dengan singa setelah dia menurunkan kaca mobilnya.

Kami…cobaan apa lagi ini…

.

.

 _ **AUTHOR POV ON**_

"Jadi?" tanya pria berkemeja kotak-kotak berwarna merah tua sambil menaikkan alis, sementara yang ditanya tak menjawab dan memilih untuk menyeruput vanila shakenya "Aku bertanya pada mu Tetsuya," tegasnya kala tak mendapat balasan apapun dari surai baby blue.

Yang bermata biru muda mendesah lelah sebelum bibirnya terbuka untuk berkata,"Aku lelah Akashi-san, aku lelah. Di Tokyo semua jahat-jahat, aku mau mudik saja." iris Akashi melebar saat mendengar perkataan pemuda pucat itu.

"A-apa maksud mu Tetsuya!" bentak Akashi sambil menguncang-guncang tubuh Kuroko dengan bringas.

Puluhan pasang mata yang melihat mereka dari jauh tampak menyeryitkan dahi kala melihat pria dewasa sedang menguncang-guncang tubuh seorang pemuda munggil.

"Jawab aku Tetsuya! Jawab!" bentak Akashi lebih kencang sambil semakin menguncang tubuh Kuroko.

"S-sakit, Akashi-san…"ujar Kuroko pelan dengan kepala berputar. "Ah, maaf." Akashi melepaskan tangannya dari bahu Kuroko sebelum akhirnya dia duduk kembali dikursinya.

Meja putih berisi makanan itu terlihat agak kotor karena bercak dari vanilla shake milik Kuroko yang berceceran akibat guncangan Tuan Akashi yang –katanya terhormat.

"Bisa kau katakan pada ku, apa maksud mu dengan kau mau **mu-dik?** " tanya Akashi penuh intimidasi.

"Hah~ Jepang bukan tempat ku Akashi-san," tutur Kuroko nelangsa. Akashi memang agak sanksi jika Kuroko merupakan produksi asli dalam negeri Jepang namun Akashi tak pernah sedikit pun berfikir jika Kuroko merupakan orang luar, melihat bagaimana fasihnya dia dalam sastra klasik Jepang tentu saja Akashi berfikir jika dia produk blasteran.

"Memang kau mau mudik kemana?" Kuroko tak menjawab selama beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Amerika, aku mau mudik kesana saja."

Plak

"Huweee~ sakit Akashi-san," rengek Kuroko saat kepalanya digeplak dengan sangat absolut oleh Akashi.

"Jangan ladur bocah!" sergah Akashi dengan nada jengkel, sementara yang bersangkutan hanya diam sambil bertehe-tehe ria dengan memegangi kepalanya sok polos.

"Kadang aku berfikir jika otak mu sekrupnya sudah usang Tetsuya, ganti sana," sembur Akashi jengkel.

"Oh, begitu? Yakin? Sebaiknya Akashi-san lihat dulu diri Akashi-san sendiri. Orang yang terlalu memaksakan kehendaknya pada orang lain itu yang harusnya mengganti seluruh sekrup, baut dan kabel otaknya." Akashi tersenyum, kouhainya ini memang istimewa. Diulurkannya tangannya untuk mengacak surai baby blue didepannya. "Ya, kau benar Tetsuya," ujar Akashi agak sendu.

"Kau baik Senpai?" tanya Kuroko khawatir kala melihat wajah pria didepannya terlihat melankolis.

Akashi kembali tersenyum dengan agak lebih baik "Hanya masalah hati, bukan perkara susah."

"Bukan susah berarti tidak gampang. Benar? Mau coba cerita?" tawaran Kuroko berbuah elusan kembali dikepalanya.

Kuroko memang pemuda yang beranjak menjadi pria namun bukan berarti dia sudah sepenuhnya matang menjadi dewasa. Senyum kecil dia lemparkan pada pemuda yang menatapnya.

"Hanya karena aku masih muda, tak lantas membuat ku tak punya pengalaman apapun dalam bercinta. Aku sudah pernah tidur dengan wanita, banyak wanita malah," sumbar Kuroko dengan bangga, membuat berapa pengunjung restoran itu menjauhkan anak-anak mereka.

"Ya, namun sangat disayangakan mereka semua hanya figure 2D yang cuma bisa kau tiduri dengan PC sebagai penghubung." Dan perkataan Akashi itu pun mampu membuat Kuroko pundung seketika.

"Nah, sekarang aku tanya. Kau mau kemana? Padahal cuaca sedang sepanas ini," tanya Akashi sembari mulai meminum colanya.

"Mau beli obat."

"Siapa yang sakit? Kau sakit lagi? Kukira kau sudah sembuh."

Kuroko mendegus sebelum berujar, "Furihata-kun yang sakit."

"Apa? Sakit? Sakit apa? Tanya Akashi dengan suara yang cukup kencang.

Kuroko sedikit menaikkan alis kala mendengar suara Akashi, namun dia (berusaha) tidak perduli.

"Demam."

"Kau sudah belikan obat?" tanya Akashi terlihat khawatir.

"Belum, aku tidak tau Apotiknya dimana. Sedari tadi aku hanya berputar-putar di kota terus."

"Apa? Belum? Ya, ampun Tetsuya, Furihata-kun sakit dan kau masih bisa setenang ini menyeruput vanilla sahke mu?" geram Akashi.

"Aku capek Akashi-san, jadi aku mau istirahat sebentar. GPS ku mati jadi aku tidak tau lokasi Apotik dimata," bela Kuroko dengan intonasi yang ditinggikan.

"Tch, biar kubelikan. Kau pulang saja," putus Akashi sambil berlalu.

'Dia itu…kenapa sih?' tanya Kuroko dalam hati setengah jengkel sambil memandang punggung Akashi yang menjauh.

 _ **AUTHOR POV OFF**_

.

.

Aku masih asik didalam Majibu sembari menikmati makanan dan minuman ku dengan riang gembira. Tak ada alasan bagi ku untuk tidak melakukannya mengingat jika Akashi-san sudah menghendel semuanya untuk ku….tidak untuk Furihata-kun.

Ah, kalian belum aku ceritakan ya jika kami satu kos. Ya, mohon maklum saja, dia baru pindah beberapa minggu lalu, lagi pula dia hanya figuran yang numpang lewat saja kan. Jangan terlalu dipermasalahkan.

Ku nikmati cairan putih yang mengalir ditenggorokan ku dengan tenang sebelum iris ku membulat dengan sempurna.

"Kita duduk dimana nih? Semua penuh" yang remang bertanya dengan dahi berkerut.

"Disana saja, dekat jendela," Jawab yang berkulit kemerahan sembari menunjuk tempat disamping ku.

"Ok," sahut semangat yang berambut biru tua.

Aku diam.

Tak bergerak seinchi pun dari tempat ku berada.

Mata ku membulat, melotot dan dapat kurasakan seolah hampir keluar dari rongganya.

'Kyaaaaaahhhhh~ Kagami-kyuuuunnnnn~' teriak ku dalam hati saat ku lihat dari ekor mata ku Aomine dan Kagami-ku berjalan melewati ku –begitu saja.

Dapat ku cium wangi parfum beraroma apel dari tubuhnya.

'Oh-god! He smell is so damt sext!' jerit ku kembali dalam hati.

Ah~ melumer diri ini bang~

Ku lirik takut-takut Kagami-ku.

'Kyaaaaaaaa~ senyumnya~' dan aku pun kehabisan darah ditempat.

Catatan Kuroko Tetsuya : Majibu memang selalu indah namun akan tampak lebih menakjubkan jika ada 'Kagami-ku' dan 'senyumannya' yang menawan.

.

.

"Aku pulang." Teriak ku dengan semangat membara setelah mendapat asupan yang bergizi tinggi.

"Oh kau sudah pu- huwaaaaaaahhh~ Tetsuya? Ka-ka-kau kenapa? Hidung itu kenapa?" Kyoshi Makato segera menghampiri ku sebelum kemudian tangan ku ditariknya dengan kekuatan penuh kearah dapur.

"Duduk disana, akan ku obati kau," ujarnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja Makato-san," ujar ku, mencoba menenangkan wanita berambut hitam sepunggung dengan alis unik tersebut.

"Tidak apa-apa? Bagaimana bisa huh? Coba lihat hidung mu! disumpal tisu dua-duanya, dan kau bilang kau baik-baik saja? lelucon macam apa itu!" sentaknya sebelum mulai mengeluarkan banyak obat dari dalam lemari P3K.

Ah, ah~

Aku akan terjebak disini dulu sebelum kembali ke kamar ku.

Aku akan menunggu lagi untuk melihat kaset sewaan ku. Menyebalkan…

.

.

"Oh, kau sudah pulang. Sudah selesai beristirahatnya?" tanya sebuah suara gaib pada ku saat tangan putih mulus tanpa cacat milik ku hendak memutar knop pintu kos ku.

"Ya," sahut ku singkat sembari memutar knop pintu kamar ku, sebelum akhirnya aku masuk kedalam kamar ku.

"Tidak sopan sekali kau Tetsuya," sentaknya ikut masuk kekamar ku.

"Kau itu kenapa sih Akashi-san? Dari tadi emosi mulu! Sudah deh, mood ku sedang baik-baiknya sekarang," sergah ku lelah sembari mencolokkan ponsel pintar ku pada carger.

"Kau itu yang kenapa! Teman mu sakit dan kau santai saja, sok innocent," Makinya pada ku.

Aku memutar mata jengah, siapa dia, siapa aku coba? Sok sekali makhluk didepan ku ini.

"Oh, coba lihat. Ada pahlawan kesiangan yang mencoba sok seperti S*itama-sensei yang budiman, padahal dia adalah seorang pencerca yang handal dikelas," balasku padanya dengan sengit. Dapat kulihat jika dia agak kaget aku bicara begitu padanya, namun tak lama kemudian dia diam dan duduk diatas kasur ku.

Aku memilih untuk berjalan kearah kursi belajar ku, mengambil sketh book dan mulai mengambar Aomine-kun dan Kagami-ku yang yang tadi berdiri didepan count makan saat mereka kebinggungan mencari tempat duduk tadi.

"Kau mengabaikan ku, Tetsuya?" tanyanya sendu.

"Kau ingin diperhatikan yang bagaimana Akashi-san?" tak ada balasan darinya.

Aku mendesah lelah sebelum aku menghentikan kegiatan ku dalam menggambar dan berujar, "Jika kau mau, kemarilah, duduk dipangkuan ku." Aku memutar kurisku kemudian menepuk-nepuk paha ku sambil menatapnya.

Buag

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" sentak ku setelah aku ditimpuk dengan bantal.

"Dasar mesum! Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu! Aku lebih tua dari mu ingat!" aku memutar bola mata ku sebelum memngamankan bantal ku dan kembali melanjutkan acara menggambar ku.

"Lagi pula, aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan milik orang."

"Ya, andai saja kau lebih tua," ujarnya dengan nada lelah.

Dapat kudengar dia menidurkan tubuhnya diranjang ku.

Huft, aku harus ganti seprai. Bau minyak wanginya akan membekas dan aku tak suka. Terlalu laki untuk ukuran seorang 'uke'.

Kenapa? Kalian tak percaya?

Ya mengingat bertapa sadisnya dia, tentu saja banyak orang yang mengira dia 'seme', namun percayalah readers jika Author dan aku 100% yakin jika dia 'uke'.

Walau belum ada bukti yang otentik di fic ini.

"Percintaan orang dewasa itu rumit Tetsuya."

Aku diam, tangan ku berhenti bergerak. Ah, aku menshading terlalu gelap dibagian yang sebelah kiri.

"Tetsuya, aku sedang cerita! Dengerin kek!"

"Iya-ia aku dengar," sahut ku sembari mencari penghapus ku.

Aduh, jatuh dimana pula itu ½ nyawa ku.

"Tch, kau menyebalkan seperti Hiro."

Ah?

Yatta akhirnya ketemu.

"Hiro? Pahlawan yang mana itu?"

"Dia bukan pahlawan, dia… mantan ku."

Ctak

Yabe~ pensil ku patah.

"Oh, mantan. Gagal move on ya," cela ku tanpa sadar.

Buag

"Aku gak gagal move on bodoh! Aku cuma belum move on!" kali ini aku terselamatkan dari lemparan guling berkat penyerut ku yang ku taruh dilaci paling bawah.

"Aaaaarhhhh…menyebalkan!" makinya frustasi.

"Bilang saja tidak bisa move on," sengak ku.

"Aku cuma berfikir jika aku belum butuh move on saja Tetsuya," geramnya pada ku.

Aku tertawa sebelum berujar padanya, "Kau hanya tak tau harus mulai dari mana Senpai."

Tak ada sahutan, dan aku tak perduli.

Beberapa menit setelahnya gambaran ku pun selesai.

"Fyuh~ tinggal di scan lalu di beri warna dan siap dipublikasikan," gumam ku pada diri sendiri.

Ku tengok seonggok tubuh yang tengah tidur terlentang diatas kasur ku. Ku dekati tubuh itu sebelum ku benahi posisinya dan menyelimutinya.

Ku atur pendingin ruangan hingga suhunya pas.

Yosh, aku siap untuk-

Kuroko Tetsuya, darou?

Sebuah suara familiar membuat ku melompat kearah ponsel ku dengan bringas.

'Kyaaaaaaaaaa~ itu suara Kagami-kuuuuuuu~'

Pik

"Halo?"

"Yo, Imouto, lama sekali kau mengangkat telfonnya~ aku kan kangen~" ujar pria disebrang lautan sana.

Mayuzumi Cihihiro, mahasiswa S2 yang menempuh pendidikannya di negri sejuta kincir, Belanda. Kakak sepupu ku.

"Maaf Nii-san, tadi agak sibuk," ujar ku sambil ngupil –salah itu bukan gaya ku! Maksud ku ujar ku sambil kembali ke meja belajar ku.

"Ada apa? " tanya ku.

"Tak ada aku hanya rindu pada Adik ku." Aku mendengus kala mendengarnya bicara begitu.

"Enak ya, jadi Nii-san. Cuma WajahBukuan sama mainan ponsel aja dibayar," gerutu ku sembari mengerucutkan bibir.

"Huh? Mana mungkin lah Imouto, aku kerja ya kerja. Hanya sebuah kebetulan jika aku mendapat cukup waktu luang."

"Cukup apanya? Kau selalu punya waktu luang." Balas ku, dan dia tertawa agak lama.

"Memang kau fikir aku cuma senang-senang tidak nyikat toilet apa?"

"Memang kau bisa nyikat toilet? Setahu ku Nii-san hanya bisa mengotorinya saja."

"Baik-baik kau menang." Aku tak membelas dan lebih memilih untuk fokus pada monitor didepan ku.

"Hey, kau mau oleh-oleh?" tanyanya.

"Keju Belanda jika tak keberatan," sahut ku.

"Ah, menyebalkan. Ku fikir kau akan terkejut," dia mendegus dan aku membanting mouse.

Shit! Salah pencet!

Aku pundung mendadak.

"Halo? Imouto kau masih disitu?"

"Yeah, I'm still alive" sahut ku agak sebal.

"Aku akan tinggal di tempat mu saat pulang," ujarnya enteng sementara aku melotot tak percaya.

Salah pencet lagi!

Mungkin sudah waktunya ganti mouse.

"Hei? Ayolah jangan acuhkan aku!"

"Maaf Nii-san aku sedang mengerjakan tugas disini," sahutku dengan nada sedih.

Aku salah klik lagi hingga gambar ku jadi terhapus.

"Oh, begitu kah? Baiklah, aku tutup saja. sampai jumpa besok."

Tut…tutt…tut…

"Ah, akhirnya normal lagi ini mouse," kata ku sebelum akhirnya ku letakkan ponsel ku dan mulai fokus pada tugas tidak terlalu mulia ku.

Eh? Tunggu…sepertinya ada yang aku lewatkan

…..

…

…..

…..

…..

….

…

"APHAAAAAA? BESOKKKKKKKKKKKKK?" teriak ku dengan wajah horor.

Kami…cobaan macam apa lagi ini….

.

.

Hari ini bukan hari minggu. Aku tidak kuliah karena aku tidak ada jam.

"Ya, ampun Imouto~ kau kok datar begitu~ padahal aku sudah jauh-jauh datang dari negeri Belanda ke Jepang hanya untuk bertemu dengan mu," raugnya dengan wajah seolah-olah tengah bersedih.

Aku mendengus.

"Coba beri aku alasan, mengapa kau memilih untuk **numpang di tempat ku** padahal nominal direkening mu sangat cukup untuk menyewa sebuah hotel bintang-bintang selama setahun lebih," ujar ku.

Dia tertawa dan aku tak terlalu suka. Kamar kos ku jadi sempit saat ada makhluk lain yang menetap agak permanen disini.

Mengurangi pasokan oksigen baik ku saja, sih!

"Yang jadi masalah adalah disana tak ada kau Imouto, tak kan menyenangkan." Aku diam tak membalas, aku lebih memilih kembali fokus pada novel ku dari pada makhluk didepan ku.

"Oh, ayolah Imouto. Aku kan kangen pada mu," katanya dengan wajah melas. Ini nih yang tak ku suka darinya. Dia selalu manjadi begini jika didepan ku.

"Jangan berlebihan Nii-san. Ingat umur deh," ingat ku padanya.

"Hahahahaaha~ kau ini." Surai ku diacak singkat sebelum akhirnya dia berkata, "Padahal kau dulu sangat manja loh dengan ku." Dan aku pun menggerutu.

Kami duduk bersebelahan diatas kasur ku, jendela yang ku buka membuat semilir angin dapat masuk dan memainkan anak rambut kami.

"Kau punya futon? Aku akan tidur dibawah saja jika kau tak mau tidur dengan ku."

Aku mendecak sebal dalam hati sebelum aku berkata, "Dilihat saja nanti malam."

Mungkin nanti aku akan bertanya pada Makoto-san apa dia punya futon untuk dipinjam.

"Jadi…"

"Jadi?" tanya ku dengan kening berkerut.

"Apa kau sudah punya pacar?"

"Belum," balas ku singkat.

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa?" dia memandang ku tak percaya.

"Ya, bisalah. Tidak ada yang tak mungkin didunia ini,"lanjut ku kalem.

"Padahal kau manis," ujarnya sembari tiduran dipaha ku.

"Aku pria Nii-san. Aku macho bukan manis. Sadis sih mungkin," sambar ku agak ketus.

Dia tertawa.

"Mau mencoba dengan ku?" tawarnya.

Bruk

"Bodoh," maki ku setelah kepalanya ku pukul dengan novel ku.

"Ya, ampun Imouto~ padahal aku kan macho. Aku janji akan pelan-pelan, menggunakan pengaman dan lube saat melakukan itu," tandasnya sembari memegangi wajahnya.

Bruk

Ku tendang dia dari kasur ku.

"Mati saja sana," kata ku sebelum aku kembali membaca novel ku dengan damai.

Maaf saja aku kayaknya lebih tertarik pada Kagami Taiga, Bakagami-ku dan Nico R*bin dari pada Nii-san. Lagi pula dada Ri*s Gremory masih seindah biasanya, begitu pula dengan wanita impian sejuta pria diluaran sana Hin*ta Hyuuga yang masih tersenyum cantik didinding kos ku.

Aku tak kan mau jadi 'uke' itulah janji pon* eh? Maksud ku itu lah janji ku!

"Tapi aku kan jomblo Imouto~" rengeknya.

"Terus aku berduli begitu?" tanya ku dengan nada main-main.

"Ya, harus dong! Kan kamu sepupu ku."

"Justru karena aku sepupu mu, mangkanya aku tidak berduli." Dan dia pun pundung seketika.

"Lagi pula…aku baru tau jika Nii-san gay," kata ku penuh ketertarikan.

Well, saat dia masih di Jepang aku pernah melihatnya berciuman dengan seorang wanita tinggi berkulit putih dengan rambut hitam sepundak yang berbulu mata super lentik bak iklan mbakcara.

"Sejak dulu aku gay," akunya.

"Hah? Sejak dulu?" tanya ku tak percaya.

"Yup"

"Ta-tapi…aku pernah melihat mu mencium seorang gadis didepan gedung bioskop," ujar ku tak percaya. Novel ku sudah teronggok manis disamping ku.

"Uh? Benarkah? Kapan?"

"Waktu Nii-san kelas 3 SMA," jawab ku.

"Oh itu…dia cowok kok. Namanya Mibuchi Reo," balasnya.

Tu-tunggu…Mibuchi apa tadi…

"Mibu-chi…Reo?" tanya ku setengah ngeblank. Pria yang duduk bersila dilantai itu mengangguk antusias.

Tiba-tiba bayangan seorang Hayama Koutarou yang berlarian dilorong kampus menyeruak dari ingatan ku, beserta teriakkannya yang membahana ketika memanggil seorang wanita –bukan pria cantik bertampang androgini yang saat ini melanjutkan kuliah S2 ditempat yang sama dengan ku.

"Kau tak apa Imouto?" tanya Nii-san ku kala aku memegang kepala ku yang tiba-tiba pening mendadak.

"Bisa tolong ambilkan aku minum Nii-san? Dilantai bawah," pintaku dan dengan segera Nii-san ku langsung tancap keluar kamar.

Jadi kakak kelas yang suka mepet-mepet aku itu dulu ada main dengan kakaknya, pantas saja setiap aku lewat si Reo itu selalu nafsu untuk mengejar-ngejar aku. Untung saja aku pernah berguru pada ninja, jadi aku bisa menghilangkan hawa keberadaan ku jika dalam keadaan bahaya level dewa seperti itu.

Ku dengar pintu kamar ku yang berderit sebelum terbuka.

"Ku bawakan obat sakit kepala sekalian," ujar pria tersebut sebelum duduk kembali diranjang ku.

Aku mulai menegak obat yang dibawahnya sebelum meminum air putih, dapat kurasakan jika keadaan ku sudah mulai membaik.

"Kau yakin tak apa? Mau ku panggilkan dokter?"

"Aku hanya migren," sahut ku sembari memijat pelipis ku.

"Mungkin hangover," sahutnya njeladur.

"Maaf aku bukan anak jalanan," sahut ku dengan sengit sementara dia tertawa.

"Alkohol itu candu Imouto, saat kau 21 tahun kau akan merayakan hari kedewasan, saat itulah kau akan tau jika harta,tahta dan cinta takkan berkutik dihadpan segelas minuman keras."

Aku mendengus.

"Jika kau sudah baikkan bagaimana jika kita pergi ke pub atau klub malam? Mungkin takkan masalah jika kau memesan Bia Saigon."

"Akan lebih baik jika aku pergi ke kombini membeli Bear Brand saja," sahut ku.

Dia tertawa agak terpingkal sebelum mengelus surai ku.

"Kau lucu Imouto, sebentar lagi kau sudah akan cukup umur untuk melakukan banyak hal seperti…"

"Seperti?" ulang ku dnegan alis terangkat.

"Melakukan anu dan it-" perkataannya terputus saat aku menonjok perutnya hingga dia terguling dan jatuh dari kasur ku.

"Kau sangat mengerikan Nii-san," ujar ku dengan nada super dingin.

Ah~

Kamar kos ku akan benar-benar sumpek dengan kedatangan makluk berambut silver keabuan ini.

* * *

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.


End file.
